The Husband and the Best Friend
by chawk1993
Summary: *One-Shot* Post S4 Ep 13. A week after she marries Arthur and becomes Queen of Camelot, Gwen takes some time out to spend time with Merlin only Arthur is slightly jealous of the bond the pair share.


**A/N: **_So the idea of this came to me this morning. How would Arthur feel if Gwen was spending a little too much time with Merlin a week into their marriage? I also feel that there aren't many Merlin/Gwen fics out there so I thought I would write this based on their friendship. Well you're about to find out why our favourite king is jealous of his new wife and his best friend._

* * *

**The Husband and the Best Friend**

* * *

For Guinevere Pendragon, the last week had passed so quickly. From having taken down Morgana for a second time, Arthur forgiving her and his second marriage proposal and above all, becoming the rightful Queen of Camelot with Arthur as her beloved husband and king, she didn't know what to think. But to everyone close to her, she was still simply plain old Gwen. Especially to one particular person: her best friend, Merlin.

It was Merlin who had always been supportive of her once forbidden relationship with Arthur and it had been him along with Elyan and Gaius who had been standing in the front row at both her wedding and coronation. Gwen had argued with Arthur two days before the wedding because she had wanted Merlin to walk her down the aisle instead of Elyan but Arthur had wanted to keep to tradition so Elyan had had to do it. Gwen had wanted to walk the throne room herself for her coronation and had made Arthur promise her that Merlin would be standing in the front row like before which he was more than happy to agree to. Though he would never admit it, he loved Merlin like a little brother so did his most trusted knights and would have done anything to keep Gwen happy. It was also Merlin who had seen the truth about what had happened with Lancelot which had caused Gwen's banishment and it had been him who had reported it to Arthur after having found the bracelet in the dungeons after he had been 'punished' for falling asleep on the job...again.

"Gwen?" the new queen looked up to see Merlin looking at her in a concerned manner. "You alright?" he asked. She had been sitting in the library staring into space. Other then sewing, she had loved to read and Merlin had often found her there just sitting quietly and reading whatever had taken her fancy.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. How are you?" she asked.

"Fine, if you count Arthur telling me off." Merlin always told Gwen of the 'abuse' he suffered from Arthur.

"I will try and talk to him. But how about I cheer you up?" Merlin looked up to see Gwen smiling at him. She had always been so kind to him.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Arthur watched from his chamber window as Gwen and Merlin walked arm in arm across the courtyard. Who was Merlin to believe that he had any authority over Gwen? Throwing his goblet to the ground, the king stormed to the door and didn't even notice Elyan press himself against wall.

"Arthur? Where are you going?" he called.

"To kill Merlin!" Arthur called back. With a roll of his eyes, Elyan bolted after him.

* * *

Gwen laughed as Merlin mimicked Arthur. He did such a good impersonation of him.

"Merlin!" came the king's angry voice. Gwen and Merlin swung around to find Arthur storming towards them like a child not having their own way, in other words, Arthur was having an 'Artie tantrum' as Gwaine had so eagerly put it. Elyan had abandoned his attempt to stop Arthur from going after his servant but gave up when Arthur had taken a completely different route through the castle.

"Arthur, what's..." Gwen started to say but was cut off.

"What's the big idea of taking Gwen outside the castle?" Arthur raged in Merlin's face before giving Merlin a light shove.

"Arthur..." Gwen started again but was stopped by her husband's continued rant.

"She's the Queen! She can't afford to be hanging around..."

"Arthur..."

"She was _my _friend before she was yours!" Merlin yelled in return.

"Well, she's _my _wife!" Arthur spat.

"Yeah, well..."

"Oh stop it!" Gwen yelled making both her husband and best friend flinch. It was rare for Gwen to raise her voice but now was definitely necessary. "Why are you arguing over me?" she demanded.

"You're the queen now Guinevere. You can't be seen with..."

"Arthur, I'm still the old me. A few fancy dresses and being married to you isn't going to change who I really am. Merlin is still my friend and he's yours too even if you are too naive to admit it. Now, the people know just how close we _both _are to Merlin and they respect us both for the choices we make so stop being jealous just because I spend more time with Merlin then I do with you."

"You're jealous? Of me?" Merlin asked wearily.

"Alright, I admit it! Yes, I'm... envious of you Merlin. You have always had a close friendship with Gwen and I was envious that I wouldn't spend a lot of time with her." Arthur admitted in a rush. Gwen and Merlin exchanged looks before comforting the king.

"Arthur, you will always be the 'clotpole King of Camelot' but you're still my friend regardless or not if you're married. The knights will tell you the same thing so I wouldn't even bother trying to ask them." Merlin said quickly.

Arthur chuckled. "Well you do have a point there, Merlin."

"Not jealous now?" Gwen asked in a playful manner.

"No." Arthur replied as he gathered her in to his arms.

"I'm glad that we got this all straightened out." Merlin said in his usual happy-go-lucky attitude.

"So have I." Gwen smiled.

With everything put right, Arthur had no reason to be jealous of his wife's friendship with Merlin anymore. Though he had never been jealous of Merlin and Gwen before, it felt different to be married to the woman of your dreams and to see her hanging around an old friend; he guessed it was his instincts as a husband finally kicking into gear.

* * *

_There you have it. Good? Bad? Review please!_


End file.
